A New Evil
by Atalanta
Summary: Thanks to Jazalin for the help with the title. A DBZ/Unicorns of Balinor Xover. What can I say? I don't want to give it away (hehe, I'm a poet and I didn't know it). R&R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ari stared up at the ceiling above her bed. Despite all of her tries,   
she just could not get to sleep to night. Lori must have heard her stirring,   
because a few seconds later she asked: "Ari, are you okay?"

  
Ari turned onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows. "Yeah   
Lori, I'm okay. I'm just…." Ari hunted for the right word. "Restless," she   
finished. "I mean, after everything we've done, it feels so strange just to   
sit here and do nothing." She sighed. "You don't share my opinion, though, do   
you?"

  
"Well… I mean…" Lori broke off, not wanting to insult Ari, but not   
willing to commit to anything. 

  
"How would you like to visit Jenny and Albright?" Ari asked out of   
nowhere. 

  
"What?" Lori said, obviously confused.

  
"I mean, how would you like to visit Jenny and Albright? And Orion? Finn   
could come."

  
"Sure!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh, dangit!" Goten said as he stared out the window. Rain pounded   
against of it, a perfect match for Goten's mood. Goten glared at the rain,   
and pounded on the bed where he was sitting. "I'm so bored and there is   
nothing to do."

  
"Maybe you could stop complaining?" Trunks suggested as he flipped   
through a book, bored. 

  
"You two sure look like your havin' some fun times," Bra joked from where   
she was standing in the doorway. 

  
"Oh ha ha," Goten said sarcastically as he turned to look at her. "Why   
don't you go do something useful? Like drowning yourself out in the rain?"  
Bra frowned at him. "I'm telling Mommy!" she shouted, and ran down the   
hall.

  
"Wonderful Goten, wonderful. You now have successfully gotten my mom,   
Bulma, mad at you. I hope you enjoy running very far and fast from her,"   
Trunks said, looking up from his book. 

  
"So what? That would at least give me something to do." Goten looked at   
his book. "Hey, what are you reading there, anyways?"

  
"School book," he replied, handing it up. Suddenly, the ground began to   
shake. "W what t the?" Trunks said as he tried to stand up.

  
"AAAHHHHHHH!" Goten shouted as fell off of the bed onto Trunks. There was   
the sound of glass breaking, and then the sound of thunder. After that, the   
shaking stopped. 

  
"Get off of me, get off of me!" Trunks shouted as Goten tried to untangle   
himself. 

  
"Is everyone all right?" Bulma's concerned voice called out.

  
"Yes!" Everyone in the building called out simultaneously.

  
What was that, Trunks thought.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Lori, you're supposed to get the fire going before you add the logs to   
it," Ari said, half-laughing, half-sighing. 

  
"How come I have to do all of the work?" Lori complained, whipping her   
brow.

  
"Because I'm taking care of the unicorns, and Finn is gathering food and   
wood." Ari putt down the brush she had in her hand, and sat down next to   
Lori. "I'll trade if you want."

  
"Okay," Lori said, smiling. As she got up to go take care of the   
unicorns, she paused, and said: "Thanks Ari. I know I haven't been the   
easiest person to live with, but…"

  
"I know, I know. Now take care of those unicorns!" Ari ordered, laughing.  
The ground began to shake suddenly. Ari pitched forward into what would   
have been a fire, and Lori fell down. There was a loud sound, similar to the   
tinkling of breaking glass, and a loud crack of thunder. Then, as soon as it   
had started, the ground quit shaking. "A-Ari?" Lori asked, her face pale and   
her eyes wide with fear. "What was that?"

  
Ari looked up in the direction of her bonded unicorn, Sunchaser. He   
stared back at her. "I don't know, Lori." A shiver went up her spine. "But   
whatever it was, I don't think it's good." She shivered again. "Its power   
feels too much like…" Her voice trailed off.

  
"Too much like what?" Lori asked.

  
"Too much like… Shifter."   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Trunks, it's clearing! Let's go out and spar."

  
"Sure Goten. Just let me go tell my mom where we're going." Trunks pulled   
his body up, groaning.

  
"Getting old, I see," Goten joked.

  
"Oh, shut up," Trunks snapped. 

  
When he entered the kitchen, he saw both his mom and Goten's mom, along   
with Videl, cooking dinner. "Hey Mom, we're going out to spar. Is that okay   
with you?"

  
"Sure honey. Be in for dinner, though," Bulma replied. Videl giggled.  
"Like you need to remind them," she said. Trunks stuck his tongue out at   
her.

  
"Not a bad idea, boy." Trunks turned around to see his father and Goku   
standing behind them. 

  
"Hi Dad!" Goten stared happily. Trunks stared apprehensively at his   
father. He knew that his father's opinion of him was not very high, and   
living with that for 15 years was not that easily. Still, he wanted to do   
everything possible to impress him, to maybe change his opinion about him. 

  
"We were just thinking about going out and sparring ourselves," Goku   
said, smiling. 

  
"Any room for me to join?" Gohan asked room the room over. 

  
"Sure!" Goku shouted to him. 

  
"Goku, please!" ChiChi scolded him. "This isn't our house. You don't want   
to knock it down with your loud voice."

  
"Relax ChiChi," Bulma said, laughing. "If this house was going to fall   
down, it would have already with Vegita living here."

  
Vegita glared at his mate, then stalked away. 

  
"Hey, can we come too?" Bra and Pan appeared out of nowhere, smiling   
hopefully. 

  
"Fine," Goku said. "Can we just go before everyone else decides to join   
us?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Ari, where are you going?" Lori asked as Ari jumped upon Chase.

  
"I need to find out what caused that earthquake." She saw the concern in   
Lori's eyes. "Don't worry, I have the sword Bren gave me with me. Hey, I   
fought Shifter and Kraken and won. A little earthquake will not stop me.  
  
  
"No Bra! You don't do it that way. No, No, NO! Put your hands down now.   
Why? Your doing it wrong. No! Stop that and pay attention! No, don't point   
that at me. Bra. BRA!"

  
Goten stared, rather amused as his older brother attempted to teach the   
two young girls how to fight. Pan was sort of off by herself, imitating her   
father while Bra was being a little terror. Which wasn't that unusual. 

  
"Hey Goten! Are we going to spar or watch?" Trunks' voice snapped him   
back to reality. "Yeah, sure whatever!"

  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Trunks shouted, sending a large blast of energy towards   
Goten. Goten dodged, then dove forward and punched him in the gut. Trunks   
grabbed Goten's arm and flipped him over his head.

  
"Look at the big horsie in the sky!" Pan shouted suddenly.

  
"What!?! Pan, there is now big horse…." Vegita's voice trailed off as he   
stared up. Towards a big horse. Standing there. In the sky. 

  
"Wh What the?" Gohan said. The horse moved slightly, then turned to face   
them. It was black, and it's mane and tail seemed to be made of fire. Its   
eyes glowed red. 

  
"Look!" Goku shouted. "It has a horn!"

  
Goku was correct. The horse did have a horn. The horn seemed to be made   
out of ebony, or onyx. As it turned towards them, it seemed that it was   
getting bigger.

  
Trunks gasped, and fell to his knees. A sudden wave of nausea went over   
him. He felt like he was spinning, that he was turning over and over, when he   
wasn't moving at all. 

  
After a time, the feeling stopped. Trunks slowing got up, and looked   
around. The land looked different. He couldn't see the Capsule Corp. building   
anywhere. Goten was next to him, on the ground. Farther off, Gohan and the   
girls were on the ground. And near them were Goku and his father. 

  
"Unng," Goten groaned as he tried to get up. Trunks went over to him.   
"Hey, you all right?" Trunks asked as he helped him to his feet. 

  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Goten also took a quick look around. "Where are we,   
anyways?"

  
"In Balinor."

  
Goten and Trunks jumped. "Who said that," Trunks asked. 

  
"I did."

  
Both of them turned around to see a girl, roughly around the age of 14,   
standing there. She had bronze hair that went down to about waist. Behind her   
was a horse the same color as her hair. Except, there was something odd about   
the horse. Something they couldn't quite place…

  
"He has a horn."

  
Trunks and Goten turned around and saw Gohan slowly getting up. 

  
"The horse. He has a horn," Gohan said again. 

  
"Yes, I know," the girl replied. "He is a unicorn." Suddenly, her eyes   
opened wide and her hand went up to her mouth. "Oh how rude of me. I forgot   
to introduce us. I am Arianna, although everyone calls me Ari for short." She   
stopped and gestured towards the unicorn. "This is Sunchaser, Chase for   
short." She stared at them. "Your from the other side of the Gap, aren't you?"

  
"Gap? What Gap?" Goten asked, confused. Ari shook her head, then smiled   
at them. 

  
"Welcome to Balinor."  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors note - I'm using my poetic license here. Some of the things aren't in the Unicorns of Balinor Books, and I've changed some of the things that are. Also, Unicorns of Balinor and Dragon Ball/Z/GT do not belong to me, no matter how much I wished they did. 

"So, what you're trying to tell us is that we came across a sort of barrier between our worlds?"

"Correct."

"And that you're not sure if we'll be able to go back?"

"That's right."

Gohan sighed in frustration. This girl, Ari, wasn't making any sense! A barrier between worlds called the Gap? Impossible! They would have discovered it long before now. 

After the strange "introduction", they had woken Goku, Vegita, Bra and Pan up with the help of Ari and Chase. Ari then suggested that they go back to her campsite. 

"Lori and Finn are probably worried sick," she had said. Who were Lori and Finn?

Along the way, she had tried to explain what Balinor was. But it didn't make sense and Gohan's head was staring to hurt. 

"ARI!" Gohan's head snapped up as he saw a blond-haired girl come running up to them. "Ari, where have you been! Finn, the unicorns and I have been so worried! Did you find out what caused the earthquake?" The girl paused, and seemed to notice the Z warriors for the first time. "Who are they?" She asked, blinking. Ari laughed. 

"Lori, Lori, Lori," she said shaking her head. Chase bobbed his head up and down, and seemed to be laughing. 

"They're Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegita, Pan and Bra."

Everyone except for Ari and Lori jumped when they head Chase talk. 

"He can talk?" Trunks asked, amazed. 

"Of course," Lori said. "All animals can talk here. What, have you been under a rock for the past couple years?"

"Lori!" Ari scolded. "If I may recall when you first came to Balinor…"

"You mean they're from the other side of the Gap?" 

"Yes."

"What a second," Vegita said, a little perturbed. "You mean that other people have come from across this Gap?"

"Yeah," Lori said. "To be precise, three people and two unicorns went from Balinor to you're world, and two people, one unicorn and one horse went from you're world to Balinor."

"What happened to the person and the unicorn that didn't come back?" Trunks asked. 

"Actually, two people that came from Balinor didn't come back." Lori sighed. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Lori," Ari said with an amused expression. "You forget something."

"What?"

"Dr. Boones."

Lori smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah!"

"Lori? What are you doing?"

Lori cringed. "Okay, so I forgot about Stalwart."

"Stalwart?" Gohan asked, confused. "Who's Stalwart?"

"One of the unicorns. He's almost as ornery as Tobiano."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Hey, are you people gona come back to the campsite or what?"

Ari sighed. "You see, Lori, that's what we were trying to do before you stopped us!"

Lori grinned, sheepishly. "Opps."

"Let's just go," Chase said, looking a little annoyed. 

"Sure thing, Celestial." Lori said, turning around and walking back where she had run out from.

"Celestial?" Gohan asked. "What did she mean by that?"

"Just follow her," Chase snapped. Ari giggled at him. 

"Ari!" A redheaded boy shouted when they arrived at the campsite. "Where the heck were you? Lori was talking about a group of strange people…" The boy trailed off when he saw the Z people. 

"See Finn! There is a group of strange people! I wasn't just making it up!" Lori appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with a big, smug smile on her face. 

"Who are you?" Finn asked, glaring at the group. "And what are you doing with the princess Arianna!"

"Princess?" Vegita asked. "You're the princess of this world?"

Ari blushed. "Finn," she growled. "They hadn't done anything wrong. And I wish you hadn't done what you did."

"I'm sorry, milady." 

"Cut that out! You know I don't like that!" 

Finn grinned. "Of course I know," he said, laughing. 

Ari's jaw dropped open. "You little… how dare you!"

Vegita's patience had run out at about that point. "Listen," he said, grabbing hold of the front of Ari's tunic. "Either you explain where we are, and tell us how to get back, or I'll send you to hell and back."

Ari shoved him away. "No need to get snippy," she said, looking at him with a queer expression (and I don't mean a gay expression!). 

"Who exactly are they?" Finn asked.

"They're Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegita, Pan and Bra." Ari frowned. "But don't ask me to tell you who is who."

Goten laughed. "I'm Goten," he said.

"I'm Trunks." 

"Gohan."

"Pan."

"Bra."

"Vegita."

"Goku."

"Okay," Ari said, nodding. "Now that we've all been introduce, I guess I can try to explain what Balinor is. AGAIN." She added for Gohan's benefit. 

"Balinor is a world similar to Earth. There are the same plants, and the vast majority of animals are the same. Earth and Balinor used to be connected. But when the animals of Earth began to eat each other, the Celestial unicorns closed the path from Earth to Balinor. Thus, the Gap. The magic in Balinor comes from two separate, but equally powerful forces. The two sides of the Old Magic. One is the side of good, the Old Mare of the Mountain, and one is the side of bad, the Kracken. The Celestial unicorns were born from this magic. They govern the world, and insure peace and order unto all. The Celestial unicorns can be any color, except for pure black or pure white. There used to be pure black and pure white Celestials, but when the Shifter came, he trapped the spirits of the Black and the White unicorns, and gained his shifting powers. He tried to do the same to the other Celestials, but their colors bound them to the earth, and the Shifters magic failed. To ensure that their bond with Balinor would never break, the decreed that the first born daughter of the royal family of Balinor would be bonded with a Celestial unicorn. That is why Sunchaser is here. He is a Celestial unicorn, the lord of the animals, and was bonded to me. When Chase left the world of Balinor in the war against the Shifter to protect both himself and me his horn was shattered and his magic in Balinor began to fade. The animals slowly lost their ability to speak, and some of them began to prey on other animals for food. Through the power of Atalanta, we were able to return. But Chase's horn was still shattered, so we had to collect all the pieces of his horn to make it whole again." Finished with her speech, Ari grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so that was more then just what Balinor is."

"So, the Celestial Unicorns are sort of like gods?" Goku asked. 

Ari nodded. "Yeah, I guess you might say that."

"Where do the Celestial unicorns live?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that! The Celestial unicorns live in the Celestial Valley. The only way to come and go is the Crystal Arch. If a Celestial unicorn were to leave the Celestial Valley for too long a period of time, they would lose their immortality, and would become like any other unicorn."

"The Celestial unicorns are immortal?" Gohan asked, confused. Ari smacked herself. 

"I'm sorry for forgetting all of this. I'm not that good of a storyteller. Yes, the Celestial unicorns are immortal. That is why the only Celestials that are in Balinor are bonded ones. When they are bonded, they can retain their immortality." Ari took a breath. "A little more then you can take in right now, huh?"

Finn blinked. "Even I didn't know half" he began. 

"Arianna!"

A purple unicorn burst into the clearing. Following close behind it were two others unicorns. One was black and white, the other was bright red. 

"Atalanta?" Ari asked. 

"Arianna, something bad has happened. The Crystal Arch has been shattered!"


End file.
